


Tukami gets captured

by Animegeek101



Category: BNHAnextgen, BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegeek101/pseuds/Animegeek101
Summary: This is a BNHAnext gen story I wrote. Tukami gets captured by the League of Villains while helping her dad with hero work. How will Maki Shinsou react to her girlfriend getting captured?





	Tukami gets captured

Ingenium and the number one hero Deku have been seriously injured during a fight with the villain Dabi. The has been only one hostage taken Tukami Iida.

I hear this news and I’m about to cry.

“ Denki turns off the tv Maki is about to cry,” My dad said to my other dad. 

“ Okay babe” My dad responses and starts to walk over to my dad and asked, “ Do you think Maki heard all of that ?” My dad asked my dad. 

“ No duh, Denki she’s about to cry her girlfriend got captured of course she’s about to cry,” My dad said with a stern look on his face. 

“ Do you think she’ll be okay?” I asked while starting to cry. I couldn’t hold it anymore. I mean how can I not cry. Tua and I have been dating for months now. 

“ Maki, we’ll try everything to make sure that she doesn’t die okay?” My dad said while hugging me and trying to make me smile.

“ Okay dad,” I said while trying to stop. I couldn’t stop. I ran to my room and went to bed for the next day. 

The next day……

I go to my homeroom and see Tua’s empty seat. I try not to look at the seat. I miss her so much. 

“ Well as you know one of our students has been captured and the hero league is trying our best to get her back,” Aizawa said while looking at me. I smile back then I look back down at my desk. I couldn’t focus on what Mr. Aizawa was saying. Tua please be alright I miss you so much. After all of my classes, I decided to go back home and I didn’t want to talk to any of my friends. I just want to go home.

“ Hey, Maki how’s was school today ?” My dad asked me. 

“ School was fine,” I said while walking to my room.

“ Are you sure Mai you're not usually this upset?” My dad said with a concerning voice. 

“ Yeah, I’ fine dad,” I said while running up the steps. My dad runs behind me “ Maki Kalmari Shinsou I know when your upset” 

“ I FINE DAD SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE” I yell at him. I just want to him to leave me alone so I can just cry by myself. 

“ I know when your not okay Maki I just want you to that you can talk to me, dad, and your brother,” MY said while coming to my room.    
“ I know dad,” I said while pushing my dad away and slamming the door.

  
  
  


Tukami’s POV

“ Dad” I yell while Dabi grabs me and covers up my mouth so I couldn’t yell again.

“ Tua” I hear my dad yell and I start to cry. 

“ Aww Isn’t that cute your father wants his daughter to be safe” Dabi said while laughing.

“ You have kids too don’t you understand that you want your kid to be safe and it’s your duty as a parent to make sure your kids are safe” I heard my dad yell. 

“ Yes, I do have kids, but they are easy to take care of unlike your little brat,” Dabi said while starting to use his quirk.

“ She’s not a brat you take that back” My dad yelled why starting to charge. 

“ Iida, stop you know what will happen if run into his flames” I hear Deku say. 

“ I don’t care, I want my daughter back,” My dad said in response. Then Deku runs after my dad trying to pull him back. I want to yell at my dad that I’m gonna be fine, but Dabi has my mouth covered so I can’t yell. 

“ Twice take the girl I’ll meet you at the league” I hear Dabi said while throwing me to Twice. “ Dad I love you” I yell to my dad. 

“ I love you too sweetheart and Dad is going to save you” My dad yells and starts to run at Twice. 

“ Aww this is sweet wait no I’m taking the child,” Twice said while said making multiples of him to confuse my dad. I’m so scared why is uncle Touya doing this. I get thrown into a van and I want to scream but someone has grabbed my neck. “ Listen, little girl, if you want to live then you better not scream got it ?” The man asked. I nod in agreeance. I want to scream so badly but I can’t or I’ll die. 

A couple of days later.. 

“ Hey, Denki can we go talk ?” My dad asked my other dad. 

“ Yeah sure darling what is it ?” My dad responses to my dad’s question.

“ Can we go somewhere else ?’’ My dad said.

“ Yeah sure Shin kids me and your dad are going to talk for a little bit okay,” My dad said to us kids. 

“ What is it ?” My brother asked. 

“ It’s adult stuff kids” My dad responded to my brother's question.

“ Is it about Tua ?” I asked. 

“ Like your father said it’s adult stuff Maki,” My other dad said 

“ If it’s about Tua then I should be apart of it, I’m her girlfriend,” I yell. 

“ Maki, your father said it about adult stuff okay” 

“ Yeah sure,” I said while rolling my eyes

“ MAKI KALAMARI SHINSOU YOU DO NOT DISRESPECT YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT” My dad yelled. 

“Sorry, dad,” I said while looking down at the ground. 

“ Now, go to your room,” My dad said while pointing upstairs. Once they go to a different room I eavesdropped on them.” Okay, Shinsou what do you need to tell me ?” Denki asked 

“ Well there might be some suppression that Tukami might have been tortured to death,” Shinsou said with a sad expression. 

" Maki is going to be devastated when she hears the news" I hear my dad say. 

" It's only a rumor Denki so it's probably not real" My dad explained. 

" Wait Tua's dead?" I asked out loud then I rush to my room just in case my dads caught me. So I decided to pack a few things. I'm going to find Tua no matter what.

Once I'm done packing I tell my dad's " Hey dads is it okay if I go over to a friend's house?" I asked 

" Yeah sure just be home by 6," My dad said while turning on the tv. 

Breaking news the hero named Deku and hero Ingenium have been in the hospital making a full recovery and the hunt is still on for Tukami Todoroki Iida 

That's good news the hunt is still going on. I decide to grab a subway 

" Where you headed miss?" The subway driver asked. 

" Downtown Tokyo sir" I respond with. 

" Do you have your ticket?" The subway driver asked.

" Yeah I do here you go," I said while giving him my ticket. 

" Thank you miss," The subway driver said. 

I decide to take the seat closes to the front

A few minutes later………. 

" Tokyo, Japan" The conducted said. 

" Okay," I said while getting off of the train. 

I start to go to the league of villains HQ.

I see my dad a few feet away. I decide to hid but he found me. 

" Maki Kalamari Shinsou what are you doing here ?” my dad asked. 

“ Well I wanted Tukami because I overheard you and dad talking about how Tukami might be dead and I don’t her to be dead,” I said while starting to cry. It’s true I don’t want her to be dead. “ Maki that was just a rumor she might be still alive how about I take you home and we can a family Karaoke night,” My dad said while trying to cheer me up at least he tried. It didn’t work though. When I got home all I want to do was just watch the news for any updates. “ Hey, Shinsou our daughter has been quite I mean she’s watching the news,” My dad said to my other dad.

“ Just let her be Denki she’ll be fine,” My dad said while trying to ensure my other dad. 

“ Okay Maki Dinner is ready” My dad yelled.

“ Yeah, I’m coming” I yelled back. I don’t each much of dinner that night. I couldn’t eat I mean my girlfriend is fighting for her life and I’m eating with my family it doesn’t feel right. I decide to go back to watching the news. Then I went to bed.    
The next day…..

“ Maki your father and I need to tell you something,” My dad said with a serious look on his face. I wake up and look at my dad. 

“ Yeah, dad what is it?” I asked. 

“ You better come downstairs,” he said. 

“ Okay dad,” I said while getting out of my bed. I walk downstairs and I hope it's not about Tukami I mean she can’t be dead right? Once I get downstairs I see both of my dads and the tv is turned on. 

“ So what do you guys need to tell me ?” I asked. 

“ Well just watch this segment of the news, “ My dad responded to my question. So I sat between them and saw what it said on the news. 

We’ve just got the news that Tukami Iida has been recovered and is now in Hosui hospital recovering from her injuries. 

I start to cry “ So that means Tua is still okay ?” I asked my dads. 

“ Yeah she’s okay she’s in a bit of coma,” My dad said. 

“ So that means I can’t see her?’’ I asked.

“ Well I think you can still see her it’s just that she won’t be able to hear you because she’s in a deep sleep,” My dad explained to me 

“ Okay,” I said while trying to smile. 

Tukmai’s POV 

It hurts I have been tortured for a really long time. I hear something in the distance. I hope it’s not one of the villains or I’m done for. I decided to try to untie myself from the rope. “ Tukami you better not be trying to escape or you will be done for” I hear one of the villains say. When one of the villains walks in I act limp and lifeless. To make them think I am dead. “ Oh looks like the girl is dead” I hear Kitsune say. I don’t want to be here. “ Okay, and what do you want me to do about it ?” Shigeki asked. I still do hate them. “Well she’s dead’ Kitsune said with a smile. 

A few moments later……………

I get the rope off of me and I hear noise saying “ Where’s the girl ?” 

“ I don’t know,” Another face said.

“ I’m in the back room’’ I yell. 

“ Okay” I hear the voice yell back at me. Does it sound like Uncle Hawk? 

I hear footsteps coming near the back room. My body tenses up.    
“ Hey, there kiddo”, Uncle Hawk said while walking in the room. 

“ Uncle Hawk,” I said while hugging him.

“ Ready to get out here Tua” Uncle Hawk. 

“ Yeah,” I said while blinking a lot. 

“ Oh my gosh Tua you have so many injuries we need to get you to the hospital,” Hawk said while picking me up and carrying me out the League of Villains and to the hospital. 

Maki's POV

My dads decide to take me to the hospital to see my girlfriend. Once we get to the hospital I asked the nurse if I could see her. 

" Yeah you can but she's asleep right now," The nurse said. 

" I know and okay," I say with s smile. So my dads let me alone to walk to Tua's room. When I walk into the room. I see Tua lying there with a lot of injuries. " Hey, Tua are you okay?" I asked. I know she's asleep but I'm just happy that she's safe. Tua starts to turn around in the bed. Did I make her uncomfortable? She feels around with one of my hands. I put my hand in front of me. She grabs it and I start to blush. Then Iehinki starts to look at me. I just roll my eyes. Iehinki she’s my girlfriend is that a problem with you? 

“ You guys have to leave now she going go into surgery,” The doctor said. Tukami’s dad, Iehinki, and I leave the room. When I get up and start walking she still keeps hold on to my hand and squeezing it. “ Tua, I’ll be back later okay,” I said while giving Tukami a kiss on the forehead. She’ s keeps hold of my hand and then she slowly lets go of my hand. I leave the room I’m just happy that she’s okay.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
